warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Arcane Enhancement
Arcane Enhancements are special items that can be installed on certain equipment and cosmetic items to grant them buffs that can be activated by achieving certain conditions within a mission. There are several major types of Arcanes that can be applied to their own dedicated set of items. Warframe Arcanes Warframe Arcanes are rewarded for completing a Trial mission. These enhancements can be applied to any Warframe Helmet or Syandana. Application Arcane Enhancements are applied to an item by using the Arcane button '''at the bottom of the foundry. Arcanes can be applied to either a Helmet or Syandana. After an Arcane has reached Rank 1, meaning there is at least one Arcane Enhancement applied, it will move to the "Installed" tab where further Arcanes can be applied to the item. If you possess any Arcane Distillers you can also remove them from a given item on that tab. As cosmetic helmets are exclusive to their frames, an Arcane Syandana is more flexible and can be attached to any frame. Arcane Enhancements cannot be applied to the older stat modifying Arcane Helmets. Ranking Up Arcane effects can be reapplied to increase in power up to four times the base value. Each application takes an additional Arcane and they must all be of the same type. Ten total Arcanes are required to reach rank 4. Using a different Arcane type will overwrite the old effect with the new effect at rank 1. Effects When their trigger condition is met, Arcane cosmetics provide a short duration buff. While the effect is active the duration will be renewed by triggering it again. Duplicate Arcanes can be equipped on both helmet and syandana, stacking their trigger chance and effect. Stacking does not affect its duration or range, however. Arcane Revives If the player has a fully ranked Arcane cosmetic (passive arcanes when fully maxed now also give revives) equipped, they will be able to revive themselves one additional time each mission using an Arcane Revive. This number is increased to 2 if two fully ranked Arcane cosmetics are equipped. Rarity Common arcane enhancements are, as implied by its rarity, very easy to come by and most of the time, finishing one of the Trials will award one of these. Finishing the nightmare version of said mission however will guarantee an arcane enhancements of the rare tier as rewards, which makes the uncommon tier arcanes arguably the rarest arcanes in the game. Rarity is indicated by the number of connectors on the bottom and the number of chevrons on the top of the inventory icon. Notes *When applied to a cosmetic item that you have 2 or more of (Such as the Phased Asa Syandana item on Steam), the Enhancement can be used even as the cosmetic is in the Foundry being upgraded. *Adding an Arcane Enhancement to a Steam Item does not change the item on Steam, but trading that item specifically via Steam will cause the item to lose the Arcane Enhancement. *Trading an Arcane Enhanced item on Steam does NOT convey the enhancement to anyone else.DESeline''' - If the item with the enhancement is traded, the other user would not receive the enhancement. If you were to re-gain a Syandana later it would no longer be enhanced. There will be no indication on Steam of the enhancement as this is a Warframe specific feature. You may look at your Steam trades like as you have sold an item that had a reactor installed on it from your inventory, but if you were to re-purchase or craft the same item it does not have the Reactor in it anymore as it's a brand new one. *A maximum of 10 arcane enhancements of the same type can be applied to a single cosmetic item. Magus Arcanes Magus Arcanes are Arcane enhancements that can be applied to Operator cosmetic suits and armors. Virtuous Arcanes Virtuous Arcanes are Arcane enhancements that can be applied to Amps. Exodia Arcanes Exodia Arcanes are Arcane enhancements that can be applied to Melee weapons. de:Arkana Aufwertung ru:Мистическое улучшение Category:Update 16 Category:Equipment Category:Mechanics Category:Arcane Enhancements Category:Trial Reward